Frankenstein 2000 Chapter 2
by GLEN RUDE
Summary: Chadwick Von Frankenstein and his servant Jimmigor have hooked up the cadaver to the machinery and are ready to begin the process of bringing the creature to life. Will Chadwick's plan work? Has he truly figured out how to give life back to the dead, or will he fail in his plan. What will Chadwick do when his laboratory unexpectedly loses power? He cannot let anything stop him!


Frankenstein 2000

Chapter 2 Birth of a Beast

Finally! The morbid day of reckoning is upon us! It is now the time for the most unfathomable of undertakings to take place! It is now the time for I; Chadwick Von Frankenstein to do the ghastly deed! Soon, the entire world will truly understand that I am a pure and utter genius! Join me now, in the wonderfully bizarre and eerie scene that is about to take place! Unless you cannot stomach the site of the dead, then I advise you to turn away and go back to your plain and pathetic life! The corpse of the body that Jimmigor retrieved is laid back on the table. All of the tubes and wires are connected ever so delicately and carefully, with the utmost PRECISION! I have thought of and paid attention to the most miniscule of details. There are two sets of levers that will need switched on at precisely the same time to generate the needed electricity and power. I will man one of the sets of levers, while the other will be manned by Jimmigor. Ahhhhh….the anticipation is almost too much to take! It builds up within me like lava building up in a volcano! For a split second I stop and question the ethics of my choice. Do I, Chadwick Von Frankenstein, have the right to play God? Do I have the right to attempt to bring the dead back to life? These are indeed deep, ethical questions that should truly be pondered before taking on such a terrible task; but, alas! I have no time for such meanderings! My course was set long ago, there is no turning back now; for I am ambling down the road of destiny! Now is the time for I, Chadwick Von Fra-

"Master, are we going to do this or not?" Jimmigor interjected.

"Of course Jimmigor! Of course! Get in position Jimmigor. Wait for my signal, and then pull the first lever!" Chadwick exclaimed.

"Yes, master yes! Jimmigor pull the lever." Jimmigor replied.

"All right Jimmigor, just remember, when this is all over, that you had a most crucial part in the most important event in the history of mankind….and only I will become famous for it!

Now, on 3…2….1 Pull the lever Jimmigor! PULL THE LEVERRRRRRR!"

CRRRRRAAAAAAACKKKKKKK!BAMMMMMMFFFF! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

"Yes! Feel the energy ebbing and flowing all around! Surging through the creature's body and filling its very being with the spark it needs to live again! Jimmigor, we need more power, pull the second lever when I say go! Hurry Jimmigor, go to the second lever and AHHHHHHHHHHH!

CRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!

Jimmigor, why did you pull the second lever early? I did not say "go!"

Jimmigor answered, "Yes you did master. You said "go" to the second lever."

"No, No you bumpy backed buffoon! I was just telling you to go to the lever, not to actually pull it! Now look what you have done, you overpowered the machine causing it to explode! In fact, it appears the entire house has lost all power! The creature is not moving. The process stopped too early!

"Sorry Master, Jimmigor not so smart." Jimmigor said sadly.

"Apparently not Jimmigor, apparently not! Chadwick declared. Now, due to your ever present buffoonery, I must find an alternative way to bring the creature to life! For I will not let this minor set-back inhibit me from doing what I was born to do! Now, where could I find another energy source that could create a large amount of electrical voltage all at once?" I must push my brain to the limits to find the answer to this conundrum!"

"Master, remember that time your car break down? You really want your car to run. Jimmigor find neighbor and steal their car. We hook up funny cords from other car to your car. Big spark happen. Then your car work again." Jimmigor declared.

"Jimmigor this is no time for your pointless stories! I am on the verge of the most significant event in the history of all of mankind and all your pea sized brain can think about is a time the car wouldn't start? Why do I surround myself with fools? Wait! I've got it! We will drag the corpse upstairs to the car. We will attach the jumper cables to the cadaver and use the voltage to "jump start" the creature to the land of the living!' Chadwick declared.

"Master, you really are a bread and butter genius!" Jimmigor said.

"No, Jimmigor, not bread and butter genius you idiot, a pure and UTTER genius! Ha ha ha ha! Now, unhook the creature from the machinery and carry it upstairs to the car with the utmost quickness! "Chadwick ordered

"Master, you are not going to help Jimmigor carry creature? He very heavy!" Jimmigor said.

"Of course not Jimmigor! You got him down here correct? So put your hump into gear and get him upstairs! What do I pay you for anyway?" Chadwick declared.

"You don't pay me master." Jimmigor exclaimed.

"Getting to bask in my genius is pay enough Jimmigor! If you look at it like that, you are OVER paid! Ha ha ha!" Chadwick declared unabashedly.

'Yes, master. Jimmigor rich," Jimmigor said sadly.

"Now, get to work! I need to call Elizabeth and check on her. I don't want her unexpectedly showing up to see her Boo and end up seeing ghastly things that will taint her sweet, innocent.."

"Body!" Jimmigor interrupted.

"Mind, you twisted abomination! MIND! Be careful Jimmigor! I have observed the ways that you gaze upon my Elizabeth! Keep your eyes where they belong before they end up in one of my experiments! Now, get to work!" Chadwick ordered.

"Yes, master. Jimmigor do it." Jimmigor said while sauntering off slowly.

(1 hour later….)

"I have ever so carefully attached the jumper cables from the 1995 Mercury Sable to the corpse with the utmost PRECISION! It is now time to reanimate the dead! Jimmigor, get into the car and when I give the order, start the car!"

"Ok, Jimmigor start car now master."

VRROOOOOOOOOM! VROOOOOOOOOOOM!

(Jimmigor started the car too early before Chadwick could get out of the way. Sparks fly everywhere even hitting Chadwick and knocking him back. The creature's body is jaunting and convulsing as the electric current travels through its body).

"ARRRRRRGH! "Cough!" "Cough!" Jimmigor, help me up "Cough!" "Cough!" You started the "Cough!" car too early you fool! It is time I "Cough!" look for a new sla (ahem) assistant!" Chadick declared while still recovering.

"Ma-ma-master…..LOOK! The crea-crea-creature….It's…" Jimmigor said nervously while staring with petrified eyes.

"It's alive Jimmigor! IT'S ALIVE! ALIVE! ALIVE! ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Who's a genius baby! WHO'S A GENIUS! Can you feel that? Huh? Can you FEEL that!?

(The creature is standing and attempting to walk in a very disoriented way)

"Arrrrrrrrgh" comes from the creature.

"He more ugly now that he awake master" Jimmigor says.

"No! The creature is quite beautiful and hideous at the same time! I must converse with the beast! Greetings creature! I am Chadwick Von Frankenstein! I am your CREATOR! Through my genius level intellect, I was able to re-animate you to the land of the living. Now is the time to speak your eternal gratitude for giving you life!" Chadwick declared.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!" says the creature.

"He don't seem so smart master," Jimmigor states.

"Hmmmmmm….I am sure the creature is just tired. Being brought back to life can be quite exhausting, eh? Come Jimmigor, we need to guide the creature back inside and down into the basement.

"Yes Master, Yes," Jimmigor agrees obediently.

(Jimmigor and Chadwick manage to get the monster to make his way to the house. He begins walking with clumsy heavy footed baby like steps, grunting all the while. Finally, they get him to the basement. The following days and weeks are filled with Chadwick and Jimmigor working on teaching basic things to the creature. It is a slow process, but Chadwick is sure that the monster is learning new things and becoming stronger each day).

"Ok, creature. Look. These are "letters," do you understand l-e-t-t-e-r-s? They are part of the alphabet. Each letter has a name and makes a special sound. All of this is part of what we call "phonics" and leads to the ability to read. In other words, phonics is a method for teaching reading and writing of the English language by developing learners' phonemic awareness—the ability to hear, identify, and manipulate phonemes—in order to teach the correspondence between these sounds and the spelling patterns (graphemes) that represent them. Do you understand creature?" Chadwick asks.

"Rarrrrrgh?" the creature says.

"Look here my grotesque friend. This is the letter "A." Can you say "A?" Chadwick asks.

"A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY" The creature says.

"Good! Good! Now, B! B!" Chadwick says excitedly.

"Buh-Buh, Beh, Beh, Be, Beeee, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." The creature says. The creature begins to shake and smile as it becomes pleased with itself.

"Good, creature! We have just started and you are already smarter than that fool Jimmigor! HA HA!" Listen, creature, I have a rather clever joke for you. If Jimmigor were a whale, what type of whale would he be?" Chadwick asks.

"UHHHHHHHHHHH….?" The monster grunts.

"A humpback whale! Get it, HUMP back! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Hu-Hu-Hump, HUMP!" The monster says excitedly.

"Master, you know Jimmigor right here, right?" Jimmigor asks.

"Oh, (ahem!), yes, of course Jimmigor! We, will continue our studies tomorrow creature." Chadwick says proudly.

"Master, look. Jimmigor get you present for celebrate you great genius. Here." Jimmigor says while reaching out his hand. In his hand, is a cigar and a book of matches.

"Why, what do we have here?' Chadwick asks.

"It fancy cigar. Jimmigor hear it from place called Cuba. Jimmigor hope you like." Jimmigor says.

"Why Jimmigor, a Cuban cigar. Wherever did you get this? No matter, I appreciate your gift. You are ever so kind to your master. I am afraid that I have been too cruel to you. Too cruel indeed. I shall truly enjoy this cigar Jimmigor. Thank you." Chadwick declares.

(Chadwick takes a match and lights it. Just as he takes the lit cigar and puts it up to his mouth…..).

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

BAM! BOOM!

(The creature sees the fire from the match and cigar and hits Chadwick in the face directly where the cigar is. Chadwick goes flying back smashing into the wall. The cigar falls on the ground. The creature begins jumping up and down on the cigar smashing it.).

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The monster yells.

"Wha-what! Why did the creature lash out? Why! It must have been the fire from the match and the cigar. The creature was fearful of the fire and became enraged." Chadwick said while shaking his head trying to recover from the blow.

"Yes, master…..Creature no like fire….. heh heh heh." Jimmigor says with a mischievous grin.

"Who would have guessed that he don't like fire master? Not stupid Jimmigor, that for sure. Heh heh.

To be continued….


End file.
